Shadi
The Shadi are a sapient species of gigantic cephalopods living in the deepest ocean abysses. They're notable for their telepathic abilities and extremely isolationist society, in which two individuals never come into physical contact, except to mate or to prey on each other (since they have no qualms about cannibalism). Biology Individual Shadi are immense creatures; huge enough to hold a bathysphere with a single tentacle. Although they reproduce sexually, they don't seem to have any concept of males or females; suggesting that they might be hermaphrodites. Their appearance hasn't been described in detail; other than that they have at least seven tentacles and eighty eyes, which can detect only blue light, and are blind to the other colors. Eyesight, however, is a minor sense for them. Their primary senses include pressure and spatial detection; as well as their well-developed telepathy. They have a swim-bladder filled with gas; part of which can be expelled from their bodies when they want to venture upwards towards the photic zone of the ocean. Despite inhabiting caves within ocean trenches, they can even go to the surface without problem; although this has been done only once in Shadi history; as far as it's known. Shadi are carnivorous predators, and will gladly feed on other members of their own race if given the chance. Shadi communicate with each other by telepathy, which is blocked instinctively when they detect potential food; to prevent them from alerting others of it. They can also perceive the thoughts and mental images of other species that they come in contact with; even if they can't communicate with them. Culture and society Shadi are isolationists by nature. Each individual occupies a single cave in the ocean, and ventures outside only to forage for food. Given the scarcity of food in their abyssal habitat; they tend to see other life forms - including other Shadi - as nothing but potential prey. When two of them meet face to face, they will therefore engage in combat; with the larger one usually emerging victorious and eating the less-fortunate combatant. The idea of two creatures meeting face to face peacefully is utterly inconceivable to their psyche; with the sole exception occurring during their mating season, which they refer to as Peace Tides. Since they don't have any concept analogous to being male or female; it's safe to assume they're probably hermaphroditic in nature. Despite that, Shadi are a fully sapient species and often remain in telepathic contact with their peers; although being careful not to give away the location of their caves. Being curious about the nature of the universe; individual Shadi often perform experiments of a quasi-scientific nature and report their results, while also formulating theories about it. Some old and eminent individuals have been known to hold telepathic lectures to which numerous alumni attend, hoping to enrich their understanding about the universe. According to Shadi doctrine, the "universe" (which is the word they use for the Earth, since they're unaware of the existence of the sky or celestial bodies) is a hollow sphere filled mostly filled with water; with a bubble of air in its center; which is actually the surface. They know that gas exists because it fills their internal bladders and allows them to swim; and that it's the only substance that tends to move towards the alleged "center of the universe" (i.e. the surface), rather than towards its shell (i.e. the ocean floor). For this reason, some Shadi have postulated that the gas within their bladders constitutes their living essence. This, however, has been contested due to the fact that living Shadi can freely expel part of this gas if they wish to, and their bodies will produce more of it. Appearances *"De Profundis", by Murray Leinster (1945) Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Ocean Creatures Category:Cephalopods Category:Extreme Category:Telepathic Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Cannibals Category:Genderless Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1945 Category:Creatures Created by Murray Leinster Category:Literary Creatures